Friends for life
by CLBONE13
Summary: Friendship is a powerful tool


to moonscoop, jenny nimmo, mike dimartino, brian kolexto, Cookie Jar, Tony Direzzelli Holly Black, Jetix, Rick Riordan and Broadway

**CODE:BENDER: CHILRDREN OF THE RED KING UNITE**

CODE OZ

**C.L. Bone**

**7/27/2008**

A true hero follows her heart and never stands alone

Author's note

Dear Creators of my favorite series,

What you are holding in your hands is the original manuscript for a book and television movie about your characters and those of other creators I love. It is called CODE BENDER: CHILDREN OF THE RED KING UNITE. I would like you to read this manuscript and consider it for publication. Aside from being about your wonderful characters, this story is also very thrilling and has a plot that teaches a _very_ positive message and is filled with edge-of-your-seat action that I am sure you will love (no matter what a certain pessimist in my life says).

This manuscript represents more than fan fiction. This is my passion; to bring my favorite characters together in an incredible adventure for the world to enjoy.

I know you might not have even heard of the characters I am using in this story other than your own, but if you like this story you should research them and their creators on the internet, and then arrange a meeting with the creators. I am not a plagiarist, but a mere fledgling writer with a deep love for your characters.

I'll admit that there are some things I have written that you might find disturbing. For instance there is my outlook on religion. I assure you that this is just a story and I do not really believe that the Lord God in the highest and the Greek gods could possibly be friends. There is also the matter of how I portray your characters. I swear it is nothing more than a personal analysis of those characters, and who they are in my eyes. The thing I think you might be very uncomfortable with is the fact that you might find some of the other characters in the story playing a bigger part than yours; remember there are no small roles just small characters. This story considers each character, from the main heroes to the homeless guy at the Seattle railway station important and vital.

Therefore, I propose that you consider this manuscript as a chance for a new adventure for your characters and the others ones as well. Plus, it would be an opportunity for you and the world to see your characters in a light you never imagined. I believe this story will give you new fans for years to come. You will not be disappointed in this story.

YOURS SINCERELY,

C.L. BONE

P.S. Please give 50% of the money you raise for this story to the Flor Azul orphanage in Honduras.

**PROLOUGE**

**For the past 900 years, stories of the fantastic Red King and his 10 children: Borlath, Amadis, Lilth, Cafall, Petrello, Mortia, Gaunhamara, Tolmeo, Draco, and Amoret, have captured our imagination but the stories of their descendents are being told even as we speak. We all know that when the queen died the king went out to weep in the forest taking along his three leopards and there he turned himself into a tree and his leopards into cats, immortal and sent them out to protect the good children . But it has never been told before that, among seeing the king bowed with grieve in the forest the goddess Artemis and her huntress Zoe Nightshade went to the god Zeus and the Lord God in the highest and asked if they could help the king. As of that night the Greek gods no longer as much as mingled with regular mortals, they would only marry children of The Red King, who saw through their mists and sometimes even felt their monster's bite. As the years went a misinterpreted prophecy came about causing Zeus and his brothers Poseidon and Hades to try to stop them, from ever having children with mortals again. Zeus caved first and had a daughter, Thalia, then Poseidon who had a son, Perseus, it is at present unknown whether Hades kept his word or not. They had tried to avoid having children due to this prophecy for it said: that the next child of one of them who reached sixteen may overthrow Olympus. But as usual either the Oracle had missed something or the people had. The prophecy spook not of a destructive half-blood, but of an army of 50 or 52 children, led by a son of Poseidon, a daughter of Athena, a reader of a secret compass, a mind-reading former servant boy, an Egyptian prince, an energy witch, the keeper of a remarkable field guide, a fire witch, a picture traveler, a secret illusionist, the Avatar, a water, a technocrat and a pink witch, who would overthrow Kronos the titan and many other villains. Unknown to everyone, including each other, all the children have so far lived incredibly extraordinary lives in small groups, but far away from the others. Lives that were unlucky, strange, secretive, and frightening, but soon they will be brought together through a rift that hasn't yet been broken but is meant to be, through a school field trip they all will go on and through a renegade son of Hades with a thirst to avenge his dead sister. It will not be until that faithful night that the truth of the prophecy will be revealed, not until then that Venetia Yewbeam will do any good, and until then will it be known that two adults other then Lyell Bone have been captured and hypnotized two mothers named Ursa Flameo and her sister Antea Hoppe**

**PART 1: PERNAMENT TEAM UPS AND NEWLY DISCOVERED TALENTS.**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

_**The girl walked to the edge of the volcano-like structure, she was willowy, but short, as was her untidy pink hair, she was wearing a pink warrior's outfit and her eyes were a blazing green. She looked one way, everything was quiet. She looked another way, nothing. Just then a man with spiky black hair, gray skin and no eyes sprang from under the one of the Lava Mountains, knocking the girl to the ground. She could feel his hot breath closing in on her. Suddenly a white-skinned women joined them and waved a wand over girl's face……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **_**Aelita Hopper's eyelids flew open and she practically tumbled out of her bed. "I had that dream again" she told her roommates. Katara Quong threw herself from the bottom bunk of the bed she shared with Olivia Vertigo, her braided brown hair covering her sapphire eyes. "Me too" she said dusting off her night gown. Olivia Vertigo jumped in her blanket, shaking her brown, black and gold hair around her grey eyes. "Me Three" she said stopping herself. Eden Kellerman fell out of the double bed, she shared with Annabeth Chase, her red hair in a rats' nest, her dark green eyes blood shot. "Me four" she explained. Wilma "Will" Avalon bumped her head against Aelita's headboard, her dark red hair was standing up and her brown eyes were heavy tears. "Me five" she groaned. Annabeth Chase joined Eden and Katara on the floor, although she was naturally calm, even her blonde hair was frizzing and her grey eyes blearing up from this dream. "Me six" she shouted. Sora Everwood knocked herself against the bed beside hers, dropping down to be the forth on the floor, with her reddish-brown hair sticking to her head and her dark brown eyes displaying bags. "Me seven" she said in a grumbling voice, "Hey 'Lita was time is it" Aelita already knew they were late but, she checked her father's old watch anyway. As soon as she saw it, she prayed it was wrong. "So it is………" said Olivia pulling on her designer jeans. "Ten-of-eight" Aelita said feeling dumb, "Belle, Sissi and Dorcas hot-wired the alarm to would only ring for them……again" "What?????" Annabeth dropped her text books, "I can't be late…..**_**again.**_** Miss Chrystal says if I'm late to class one more time. She'll fail me for the semester and my dad will be roaring angry and my mom will kill me" "That's nothing" said Olivia, "Manfred Bloor says I'm out of drama club if he catches in the halls after class begins……**_**again**_**" "Well at least you'll still have your dignity" said Sora cramming up her backpack, "Matron says I'm on 'her list' if I don't get to class on time……**_**again**_**" "At least you don't have a parent to worry about" Will said pulling on her jacket, "If my mom hears I've been to late class……..**_**again. **_**I'll be grounded until I'm thirty" "Oh really" said Eden putting her 'diary' into her book bag, "we'll I can't get caught being tardy………………..**_**again **_**either. One more time and Ezekiel will have a reason to make me switch beds with Sissi" "Well….." said Katara tying her necklace. "Okay girls" said Aelita pulling on her sweatshirt and thinking about losing her band room privileges if she was late……..**_**again**_**, "I get it I'll call the boys" Aelita's father had just recently returned from eluding Xana (an evil artificial intelligence he'd created) on the worldwide web just a few months ago Aelita and her friends Jeremy Belquois, Odd Della Robia, William Dunbar, Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishyama had defeated Xana after 2-and-a-half years of fighting him they had done it all with the help of a virtual world called Lyoko inside a super computer, in the final battle with Xana, Aelita's father Franz Hopper had been on the verge of sacrificing himself, she had protected him and saved his life only by shouting "I love you". Now as far as Yumi and Ulrich were concerned they were done with Lyoko, but the truth was the super computer was on and would stay on for good, Franz was currently in search of a way to keep it on forever. There was currently a war going on between Japan (the Earth Kingdom), and the poles (the Water Tribe), and Saudi Arabia (the Fire Nation), it had been going for the past 100 years, there had once been a country in the war called Siam (the Air Nomads) but the ruthless fire benders had killed every Air Bender but one, it was Katara's friend Aang, he was the Avatar master of all the elements, water, earth, fire, and air he looked 12 going on 13, but Aang was really 112 years old going on 113. Just a month ago they had an advantage of ending the war, a solar eclipse bound to leave the Saudi Arabians defenseless, it was not to be, Zuko's sister Azula and his father Fire Lord Ozai had tricked them, Aang Katara her older brother Sokka, and their friends Toph Beifong, Teo Flight, Haru Dav Id So, and the Duke had run away to the Western Air temple, three days later their former enemy Zuko had joined them. Olivia and her friends Charlie Bone, Billy Raven, Emma Tolly, Gabriel Silk, Lysander Sage, Tancred Torrson, Fidelio Gunn and Benjamin Brown were always foiling the Bloor's evil plans, most them were from a group of families called "the endowed" descended from the fantastic Red King, when the king's queen Bereniece died he went off to weep in the forest, while he was there five of his ten children turned to wickedness and the other five left the castle forever, but that war hadn't finished yet, Ezekiel Bloor and his great-grandson Manfred the hypnotist had a deep desire to have control over the endowed children, when Charlie was two the Bloors had kidnapped and hypnotized his father Lyell Bone, having everyone on their side (including Charlie's grandmother and three great-aunts) pretend he was dead for 10 years, but over a year ago when Charlie and Olivia were twelve they had freed Lyell from the spell with the help his great-uncle Paton Yewbeam. Eden was from a place called the Moonlands where you could dream up monsters called Dream Creatures and have them fight for you, there a villain named Agram and his hench people called Shadow Magi had tried to take the place over, but Eden and her friends Tony Jones an earthling and Stragg a shadow stalker had successfully trapped Agram in the core of the Moonlands, but who knew for how long, a week later the three of them and Stragg's childhood friend Anora had been sent to Earth. Will was the heiress to world called Caldaraccar, where she and her friends Irma Liar, Taranee Tepole, Cornelia Horrowitz, and Hay Lin Yoshiro were the guardians; it was ruled by an evil prince named Phobos with power over a shape shifter named Cedric and the girls' friend Elyon Brown, together with their friend Caleb a rebel they had dethroned Phobos…at least for now. Believe it or not Annabeth and her friend Percy Jackson were children of the mythical Greek gods; you see the gods, as commanded by the Christian God, didn't stop in Rome but moved all over the world, now they lived in New York city on the 600****th**** floor of the Empire state building and had children with mortals, after World War II the "big three" Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades heard of prophecy saying: the next one their children who turned sixteen would either save or overthrow Olympus, because of this the three gods decided to avoid ever having children with mortals again, the vow was not kept by Poseidon nor Zeus and just six months ago they learned that even Hades might have broken the oath, at a military school Percy, Annabeth, and friends Thalia and Grover had met two siblings Bianca and Nico Di Angelo but also Dr. Thorn a dangerous manticore (and one of the monsters that always hunted children of the gods), he'd kidnapped Annabeth and the goddess Artemis, Percy, Thalia, Grover, Bianca, and the head huntress Zoe Nightshade had gone to save them, both Zoe and Bianca had been lost along the way, also they had been attacked by their former friend, Luke Castellan, but Thalia had nearly murdered him, after they rescued Annabeth and securing the Ophiotaurus which they nicknamed Bessie, Thalia had joined the hunt and Nico had turned against them. Sora and her friends Tai Jameson, Matt Thomasino, Izzy Taylor, T.K. Ellingsworth, Kari Jameson (Tai's sister) Joe Garrel and Mimi Carson had spent some time in a digital world full creatures called Digimon who Digivolved when their trainers were in danger three years ago, when they finally escaped some evil wayward Digimon had kidnapped their parents, but the kids succeeded in saving them. Nobody alive today, (expect for them and they won't tell anybody) remembers how these young heroes met. Aelita pulled out her cell phone and dialed the "lucky number". Out on campus Jeremy Belquois (a skinny handsome blonde boy with dark blues eyes) was on his way to class with, Aang (a small black-haired boy with gray eyes), Charlie Bone (a thin untidy-black-haired boy with brown eyes) Tony Jones (an averagely weighted half Hispanic boy), Jared Grace (another hero also of average weight with dark brown hair and blue eyes), Percy Jackson (a wiry black haired boy with green eyes) and Tai Jameson (a muscular spiky-brown-haired boy with brown eyes) when his phone rang. "You guys have to make Miss Chrystal late for class" Aelita huffed. "Is it the Dream or did Barbie, the Weaver and the White Witch just hot-wire the alarm again." Jeremy asked. Aelita bit her lip, this felt akward even though Jeremy was her best friend. "Both" she admitted. Jeremy hung up. "Bad news guys" he said, "The girls are late………again" "Great" said Aang, "We can't let them be late……….again. Katara's on the brink of suspension" "He's right" said Charlie, "Not to mention the fact that Olivia is one tardy short of being removed from the Drama Club" "Yeah" said Tony, "And Eden will have to switch beds with Sissi" "And Will's mom will be all up in her face" added Jared. "And Annabeth will fail the semester" said Percy. "And Sora will go on Matron's list" said Tai, "How do those goony girls keep hot wiring that alarm" "Who cares" said Jeremy, "We have to get Matron and Manfred off duty and make Miss Chrystal late for class. But how?" "Way ahead of ya buddy" said Aang "I've got a plan." Aang's plan was to lore his flying bison Appa down the cafeteria shaft, that caught both Matron and Manfred off guard and they didn't even know what was eating all the sloppy Joes, as for Miss Chrystal, well let's just say they needed someone to go check. **

**When Aelita, Katara, Olivia, Eden, Will, Annabeth and Sora made it to class, they were 10 seconds late. Aelita took her place in the front row beside Will, Katara and Olivia sat at the desk behind them, behind them were Eden and Annabeth, in the back row Sora shared desk with Tai, Jeremy sat next to Jared across the aisle and so on and so forth. "Hi" Aelita said to Odd Della Robia. "Whatever" said Odd who playing a video game and annoying Jared's twin brother Simon who was working on geometry homework. Aelita groaned, this was typical Odd behavior, especially when he got a new game, the scrawny blonde boys with brown eyes never quit, even when his friends or a teacher asked him to. "I'm trying to study" cried Simon. "Whatever" Odd repeated. Tyson (the biggest kid in their class and the 10****th**** grade reached from the back row and grabbed his video game. "You're late" Odd said to Aelita and grabbed the game back from Tyson. "That has to be the most ditracted 15-year-old boy in the universe" Will whispered to Aelita. It was then Jeremy, Aang, Charlie, Tony, Jared, Percy and Tai came. "Hiya" Jeremy said to Aelita. "Thank you" she winked at him. "It was easy" said Aang "I had a plan" "What was your…………………" Katara began. "You'll see" all seven boys said at once. It was then Miss Chrystal came in covered with Sky Bison spit and sloppy Joe shrine. "Don't ask" she said and began checking roll, "Wilma Avalon" "It's Will" said Will "Jeremy Belquois??" "Here" Jeremy answered. "Charlie Bone??" "Here" said Charlie. "Annabeth Chase???" called Miss Chrystal. "Present" said Annabeth. "Odd Della Robia" "Whatever" said Odd still consumed in his game. "Sissi Delmas" "Here" said Sissi Delmas in a sweet voice. "Belle Donner" "You're looking lovely today" said Belle the new class snob "Dagbert Endless" "I'm here" said Dagbert the Drowner. "Sora Everwood" called Miss Chrystal. "Here" said Sora. "Theo Gauthier??" "Yo teach" said Theo from the back row. "Simon and Jared Grace" "I'm here" said Jared. "Yes Mam" said Simon. "Fidelio Gunn" "Here" said their friend Fidelio. "Cornelia Horrowitz" "Here" said Cornelia. "Eden Kellerman" called Miss Chrystal. "Here" said Eden "Percy Jackson" "Here" said Percy "Here" "Tai Jameson" "Here" said Tai. "Tony Jones" "I'm here" said Tony smothering a giggle "Irma Lair" "I'm here" said Irma. "Dorcas Loom" "Present" said Dorcas. "Nicholas Polkioff" "Here" said Nicholas Polkioff. "Katara Quong" called Miss Chrystal. "Here" said Katara. Aelita swallowed hard, here name was next. "Izzy Taylor" "Here" said Izzy. "Grover Underwood" "I'm here" said Grover. Aelita wondered why Miss Chrystal forgot her name. "Tyson with a smudge on the last name" "Here" said Tyson. "Olivia Vertigo" said Miss Chrystal. "I'm here" said Olivia. "Aang Wind" "I'm here" said Aang. "Now who was that one I forgot" said Miss Chrystal thinking for a minute, "Oh now I remember. Aelita Stones" "Here" said Aelita softly. "Well adolescents" said Miss Chrystal "Since you're all on time for once. I think we better have the morning announcements. First order of buissness the wasted money for teachers from Paraguay has just had its purchases arrive" Miss Chrystal paused and sighed. Belle and Sissi sighed with her, Dorcas groaned, Odd grunted, Aelita smiled cast a thumbs-up at Jeremy. "Second order of buissness" Miss Chrystal continued, "Matron's you're-not-as-smart-as-you-think test has been moved to all of next week so the 10****th****, 9****th****, 8****th****, 6****th**** and 11****th**** grades' field trip to the Red King's museum in Reno has been changed to tomorrow" Dagbert high-fived Nicholas under the desk, Theo grumbled, Odd grunted again, Aelita shook her head at Will. "And third order of buissness" Miss Chrystal signaled at the door, "We have a new student in our class she was held back a couple times so she's a little older" In walked a tall African American girl with brown eyes and a skateboard under her arm, Odd dropped his video game. "Samantha Knight" he choked. "Thank for the introduction Mr. Della Robia" said Miss Chrystal, "Samantha where would you……………." "Sam" said Sam Knight, "Samantha is **_**girl's **_**name" "But you are…………………………" "I'm a skate border teacher, case closed" said Sam walking up to Odd's desk and turning to Simon, "Move Geek" "Gladly" said Simon sitting down beside Izzy. "Hi Sam" said Odd "Oh brother" said Tony elbowing Percy in the ribs. **_**Why is she so disturbing**_** Aelita thought. It was then they went to the next class. **

**It is now you should know about Jared and his siblings' heroic deeds before we continue. When Jared, Simon, and their sister Mallory had moved into Spiderwick manor with their mother, Helen, mysterious mischief kept happening, Jared was the one who was blamed, things got worse when he found **_**Arthur Spiderwick's Field guide to the Fantastical world around you, **_**the evil ogre, Mulgarath and his dreadful goblin minions, led by a goblin called Red Cap, had tried to steal the book and use it to kill the other Fairies, but Jared and his siblings, with the help of a brownie named Thimbletack and a hobgoblin named Hogsqueal had attempted enough to get the book first to their great aunt Lucinda, and then to her father, Arthur Spiderwick the author of the book, Mr. Spiderwick had told them that it not the book, but Mulgarath that was to be destroyed, after the children had gotten Helen to believe, they finally destroyed the ogre and his monsters, all because of tomato sauce and Hogsqueal's desire to eat birds. Now we can resume. By lunch time Theo had picked up Odd's game and become engrossed and addicted to it quickly, Odd had given up on the game and turned his addiction to Sam, and Aelita, Jeremy, Aang, Katara, Charlie, Olivia, Tony, Eden, Will, Jared, Percy, Annabeth, Tai and Sora were still wondering about both the new teachers and the dream. When the group got to the table William Dunbar was already there with Sokka, Lysander Sage, Tancred Torrson, Stragg, Caleb McCartney and Matt Thomasino, Anora was also there with Thalia, Emma Tolly and Jared and Simon's older sister Mallory, and Zuko claimed the edge of the table for himself. "Hi guys" said William, "pop a squat and make yourselves at home" "Huh?" Eden looked confused. "He just asked us to sit down" said Tony. "So" said Zuko, "Am I the only one who's having a rotten day" "Well no" said Jeremy, "Apparently the girls have been suffering from nightmare syndrome lately and almost got them late for class" "Not to mention we're going to that useless museum tomorrow" said Fidelio sitting down, "It's gonna be a snore fest" "Hey" said Stragg, "What **_**our**_** class will be seeing at that museum will be a snore fest it's one of Prince Mortia's 1000 tapestry collections" "Yeah" agreed Matt, "What's so boring about whatever you're seeing" Aelita, Jeremy, Aang, Katara, Charlie, Olivia, Tony, Eden, Will, Jared, Percy, Annabeth, Tai and Sora all looked at each other at once, the truth was they didn't know what exhibit their class would be seeing. "I think I better talk to Daddy" Aelita said softly, "I think he might know about the crazy Lyoko dream" "The one where Agram and the crazy ice lady attack you on Lyoko" said Anora, "That's just crazy" Just then Taranee Tepole, Hay Lin Yoshiro, Teo Flight, Haru Dav Id So, Gabriel Silk, and Benjamin Brown approached the table, followed by Billy Raven, The Duke, T.K. Ellingsworth, and Kari. "Hi" said Hay Lin, "What's going on" "The usual" said Zuko, "I'm the only sane one in this group" "Shut up" said Grover. "Not just that" said Odd, "but the most beautiful girl in the world transferred to our homeroom class" "Jessica Simpson goes to this school" asked T.K. putting his tray on the table. "I'm talking the new girl, Samantha Knight" said Odd. Aelita, Katara, Olivia, Eden, Will, Annabeth and Sora all groaned at once. "Isn't she supposed to be in Zuko's class" asked Taranee. "No" said Simon, "She was held back a couple of years and she………………….kicked me out of my seat" "I've got some good news of my own" said Benjamin, "I finally found a girlfriend" "Does she exist?" asked Irma. "Ha ha" said Ben, "Of course not she's the new girl in 11****th**** grade Ty Lee Jay Miss So" "She's your girlfriend" Toph Beifong always the last to join the table walked up behind Benjamin, "I didn't know you had it in you Benny Boy" "He doesn't" laughed Teo, "He hasn't even **_**spoken **_**to her yet………at least not in a language other than Portuguese" "That was **_**Vietnamese**_**" said Benjamin, "and I was showing off" "You told her you were the biggest dork in school and her hair looked like seaweed" Teo laughed. "Well maybe she doesn't understand Vietnamese" said Mallory. "She's in my history class" said William, "and she's from…………..**_**Vietnam**_**" "Maybe in Vietnam seaweed-like hair is a complement" said Tancred. "Maybe Ben won't have to worry because at least half the other guys in school have a crush on her too" said Caleb, "Guys were all over her in gym" Just then Sam came up to the table, her plate crammed with sloppy Joes and leftover steak. "Hi" she said, "Can I sit here?" "I think I better call my father" said Aelita. "And I better get my books for class" said Jeremy. "And I'm late for my yoga lesson" said Aang. "And I think I left the water running in the bathroom" said Katara. "And I've got my trumpet lesson" said Charlie "And I better check the time" said Olivia "And someone's phone is ringing and I'm pretty sure it's mine" said Tony. "And I forgot the key my diary" said Eden. "And I've got 30 minutes to check my science homework" said Will. "And my mom wants me to take my nose drops at 1:30" said Jared. "And I forgot to get a big cookie" said Percy. "And my architecture assignment is still not done" said Annabeth. "And I better help Percy" said Tai. "And I need to go to the bathroom" said Sora. All fourteen kids dove behind the back wall outside. Aelita quickly dialed "the secret number", and listened to her father's annoying voice mail. "Hello only authorized personal our allowed to contact the number you've reached so state your identity after the……" "How paranoid can a single 44-year-old man be?" asked Tai, "It sounds like he's the president." "Dad, please just pick up it's me and the others" "Identity accepted: Aelita Hopper and companions please confirm" "Hi daddy" Aelita said softly. "Hello sweetheart" Franz Hopper's voice broke the speakers, "Did the dream come back?" "Yes" said his daughter, "for some reason we think it could mean something, but the others think we're going insane well except for Jeremy and the boys" "Well all fourteen of you should come down to the factory at sixteen hundred hours on Friday" "Yes sir" Aelita had hoped her father had an idea, "Goodbye" "Goodbye" Franz hung up. "So" said Jeremy, "Did he have a plan" Aelita nodded, "We'll see him on Friday at 4:00, you-know-where" Just then a shadow loomed over them, it was Manfred Bloor the Bloor's academy headmaster's son. "What are the fourteen of you doing out here?" he asked, "It's lunchtime!" "Uh, studying" Tony was the fastest at making up lies, not that any of them were good. "Getting ready for class" said Jared. "Oh really" said Manfred in disbelief. Luckily they were saved by the bell, in time for class too.  
The next class was science, last year Suzanne Hertz had taught the class, but this year Mrs. Hertz was teaching at Swimmer Prep, the fancy High School in Las Vegas, her replacement, Miss Pendragon was quiet, dressed only in black and green skin. Allot of the kids had already decided, they liked to call her Miss Wicked Witch of the west, Aelita on the other hand thought she was pretty, nice, and friendly. "All right, class" said Miss Pendragon that the day, "We have a great curriculum for this year so we better get to it" "What's it going to be on" asked Belle Donner who sat immediately behind Aelita in this class, "The boringness of your subject" "Of course not" said the teacher, "Now where's the science teacher from Bloor's I need to confirm…………." "Mr. Ezekiel kept sending all our science teachers into nervous breakdowns so easy" said Dagbert, "That he decided we didn't need one" "Oh" Miss Pendragon placed her books on the table, "Looks like I better explain things now, we will be exploring the human body's reactions that lead to dyslexia, ADHD, and diabetes, as well as the animal kingdom and the wonders of the microscopic universe any questions" Aelita smiled at her friends, where did Kadic ever find a teacher like her. "Yes Miss Knight" said Miss Pendragon gazing at the back of the room. "Uh yeah" said Sam, "At my old school we talked about stuff that didn't involve dissecting stuff" "Well young lady" Aelita couldn't believe it Miss Pendragon really did look like the Wicked Witch of the West when she was angry, "Since you were held back a couple of times I doubt you wouldn't want to have just one more year in the 10****th**** grade, but luckily for you I don't dissect" "You mean we won't get to kill frogs" said Dagbert. "You know Mr. Endless" said Miss Pendragon, "The reason we won't be dissecting frogs is allot of their species only have a few left" Aelita raised her hand. "Yes Aelita" Miss Pendragon smiled in her direction. "Well" Aelita said returning the smile, "I was just wondering, since we're not dissecting anything maybe sometime we could see a live animal……………..without killing it" "Please try not to give away the surprise okay, honey" the new teacher gave her another big smile. "Wow! Good work" said Jeremy. "Impressive" agreed Will "Way to say what all fourteen of us were thinking" said Aang. The class was amazing, yet no one knew who Miss Pendragon really was. **

**Elphaba Pendragon did in fact look a lot like the Wicked Witch of the West, that was because; Elphie really was the **_**real**_** Wicked Witch of the West, only she wasn't as wicked as everybody made her out to be, just a few anger and paranoia issues but, Elphie and her partner Glinda Goodwin (also known as Glinda the Good Witch of the North) had ran away from Oz and the Wizard after Elphie faked her death and Glinda accidently wounded the Wizard's son, when they came to Earth they met a girl, by the name of Antea and were now godparents to her daughter and knew everything about Lyoko. Now she had no time for spoiled brats like Belle Donner, or offensive girls like Samantha Knight, she was here Aelita and her friends. **_**If only Franz would just tell her **_**Elphie thought looking through zoo magazines to order a baby polar bear for the class, **_**And if those brats would leave me alone**_** "Elphie?" Glinda Goodwin walked into the room. "Oh hi Glinda" Elphaba put down the copy of National Geographic she was holding, "are you here hiding from the gym teacher again" "Jim follows me everywhere" said Glinda ducking behind a desk, "What are you doing" "Still trying to find a baby polar bear to show the 10****th**** grade next Friday" said Elphie, "Talk about expensive. There must be not one polar bear in the entire state of Nevada, at least that will show up in a classroom full of high school freshman for $40" "I don't think Ezekiel will let a live animal in the school" said Glinda's voice from under the desk. "What if it was in one of Franz's humane cages" said Elphaba. "So you haven't heard" Glinda pulled her head of blonde hair out from under the desk, "About Matron's you're-not-as-smart-as-you-think-test" "The YNASAYTT" Elphaba looked confused, "You don't seriously think Ezekiel is going to spoil the kids' fun next week with something that will be happening the week after" "Actually" said Glinda, "It got moved to all next week" "Hey wait a minute" Elphaba gasped, "If the test is all next week, then that field trip to the Museum in Reno is…………." "Tomorrow" Glinda finished the sentence for her. "Darn it!" Elphaba almost dropped her beaker, "It is bad enough that the kids won't get to see a baby polar bear next Friday, but we can't let Aelita get her full powers at that museum and not know………….." "Don't worry" said Glinda, "I'm sure it won't turn out that bad" Elphaba shook her head; it was a rare occasion when Glinda was right. Plus if Aelita acquired her true powers too early and not know about you-know-what, it could only mean bad news particularly for her. Neither of them had any knowledge of the Dream or of what was going to happen next. **

**As the rest of the day dragged on, Aelita discovered she and her friends also really liked the new drama teacher Miss Goodwin, who was pretty, blonde and kind to everyone, including her assistant Miss Marlowe the Bloor's Academy Drama teacher. Also Sissi's other crony Herb Pichon went to the dentist because Anora accidently hit him in the mouth with a ball in gym class, so it was very quiet. That is until homework in Aelita's dorm room. "Hey Rose head" Belle Donner said. Aelita looked up from her work. "You know Belle when you're judging others you're only judging yourself" "Whatever freak" said Belle throwing the remains of her homework in the garbage, "I still need homework done" "Well do it" said Will for her friend. Aelita smiled shortly, it was great being a Lyoko Warrior, your friends looked out for you. "Shut up tomboy" said Belle and then she turned on Aelita her eyes glowing green, wait a minute Aelita thought they were blue, "I need Pendragon's worthless paper done before the field trip tomorrow, or you're dead Stone Brain" Aelita wanted to say she had more time because her father didn't sign her permission slip, yet all that came out of her mouth was, "Your eyes!" "Yeah they do that" said Belle, "All the time Miss Bad Haircut now start…………….." "But I won't be going" Aelita choked out the words, "My Father…….." "No Offense Miss Einstein" said Sissi, "But that field trip is mandatory you can't miss it" "Hey that's not fair" Olivia butted in, "Half the 6****th**** grade get carsick and **Billy Raven has seen it 10 pillion times**" "Oh yeah" said Dorcas, "Well too bad for them" And just like that all three mean girls left the room. "Gee" said Katara, "Looks like Belle has it out for you Li" "Looks like it" Aelita agreed, "And Olivia was right it's not fair. My father was so upset when he heard I, I figured whatever the reason he didn't want to sign it had something to do with Mom" "Don't worry about it Lita" said Will. "Yeah we've got your back" said Sora, "And besides Belle 'Beautiful but Bitter' Donner is the least of our problems" "Sora's right" said Annabeth, "There is Matron" "And the test" added Eden. "And the villains" said Olivia. "And the dream" Aelita told herself and her friends, "We can't forget the Dream" At this all fourteen girls situated themselves around the window, the fog outside misted in their eyes and they all fell asleep, unaware of the skateboarder on the roof. **

**Samantha Knight was that skate boarder, she was finally alone and could have peace while she worked. Sam ripped over the rooftop gliding around on the edge, lord she loved skateboarding, before her powers came she'd being looking toward pro, before she'd become an Emposa, but that was then, this was now. Now Sam had to find a way to die, for Hecate had told her, she wouldn't be human till she died. Sam did an Ollie around the roof, as she landed a thought came to her: **_**Maybe there's still something to live for. **_**Whatever it was it couldn't be skateboarding, Sam could always do that in the underworld, well if she went to Elysium. Maybe it was smoking, but Sam doubted it, she couldn't keep living for something she'd been trying to quit for years. As Sam stuck the landing on the final trick it came to her, it was Odd. It must have been, he was weird, cute and………………..perfect. Sure he wasn't immortal, but he wouldn't die with her. Would he? No! Sam immediately decided that, she couldn't let Odd Della Robia die with her. She'd never tell him, she'd die tomorrow at the Museum or she'd just run away. Sam poised herself, as landed on the ground **_**NO**_**! She thought, **_**I won't tell him, I'll die before he knows I'm Gone.**_** Sam didn't notice the shadow in the distance. **

**The shadow was limping, it was lonely and tired. Correction **_**he **_**was lonely and tired, his name was Davy Collins, thirty years ago he was a 12-year-old boy, son of a drunkard who beat him, only beloved child of a wicked witch mother who died early, Davy didn't miss those days, he was an evil shadow, on his twelfth birthday, Agram had taken him in along with: Erica, a lonely orphan from a forest called Vash Narhoom who had lost her true love, Jack, a juvenile delinquent, Nashbeck (known as Nash), an abused child, Tituba, another orphan who had been living with relatives, (they were all from a place underwater called Oxen), Korg and Zed, fraternal twin rebels from a place called "Hanged Man's point" and Iroh, a teenage drunkard who was also from Earth, he had turned them into Shadow Magi and told them, they had to pretend to become heroes for Earth, they were a team called the SDR, they were cool and had allot of cool gadgets, but the SDR always purposely, now those days Davy missed, the days before Franz Schaffer and his team of nerds decided that their gang the "Tree Warriors" had to save the planet and the world, the Tree Warriors were actually good and took no time to realize the SDR's secret Identities, it was then Schaffer had tried to snap Davy out of his wonderful life, but he shouldn't' have done it in the middle of the street, where Davy could and did…………………get hit by a car, everyone thought that was how Davy Collins died, Davy was now just a shadow in the distance. **_**I will arrive**_** thought Davy, **_**I will come back the most evil boy alive. **_**He stopped at a window on the nearby building, he saw seven girls all about fourteen asleep around it. Davy studied them, the oldest girl reminded him of Kya one Schaffer's friends this was probably her daughter, the girl beside her frankly reminded him of some TV actress he didn't know who she was, another one of the girls deeply resembled Schaffer's friend Andromeda it was probably her kid, a fourth reminded him of the goddess Athena a demigod no doubt, the girl at the end reminded him of Schaffer's friend Don Everwood who was dead but apparently survived by a daughter, near the center there was girl who reminded Davy of the dead Lord Avalon of Caldaraccar and was no doubt his child and smack dap in the center………………….Oh Perfect, Schaffer had a child who he easily cared for. **_**This **_**Davy thought**_** will be my revenge I will kidnap Schaffer's possibly only beloved child and lore him to his death**_** He settled on the window sill watching the children sleep. **_**Wake and Die **_**Davy murmured **_**Sleep and Live. I will come and kill you I will come and attack you Wake and Die Sleep and Live**_** Just then someone in a black cloak entered followed by someone else wearing the same thing, but Davy still recognized them……………….Korg and Zed. Korg went around the circle filling the girls' ears with dark liquid, Zed followed chanting in Moonlandion, Davy could only make out a few words, but it sounded like they were darning these girls to nightmares. **_**This oughta be good**_** he thought. **__**And the Seven girls sunk into the state of the Dream and this time it was more horrific. **

_**The sector was dark; Aelita could only hear her own footsteps on the gravel. "Hello?" she called her voice was trembling, "Is anybody out there." "I'm here" said a voice. Aelita was frozen, wherever she was, the voice had caught her. "Who are you" She could feel her body shaking as she said it. "I am Agram" the voice answered "at last we meet" "I-I'm Aelita Hopper" Aelita couldn't believe, she knew she was talking to an enemy but she still told him who she was. "I know" said Agram, "How are you?" "Get away from me" Aelita cried struggling to move and discovering she was tied to something, "I'm just a kid" "You and I both know that's not true" said Agram's cackling voice, "You're a Lyoko Warrior and an Enchantress" Aelita was stunned, what was Agram saying her father would have surely told her if she was a witch, wouldn't he? "That-that's not true" she said, "I can't be an enchantress, I'm just Aelita" "Oh Really 'Just Aelita'" Agram had a hit of taunting in his voice now, "But what about what happened the night you defeated Xana" "LEAVE ME ALONE" Aelita pulled at her binds trying harder to break free, even though she couldn't see what she was tied to, it was then that unexplained sentence slipped out, "Where's my mother?" "Join me" said Agram slipping out of the dust to where Aelita could see him, "And you can free her" Aelita knew better than to fall for that. "I will never join you" she said, "Now Let Me Go! Eden and Tony told me everything" "Oh really" Agram grabbed Aelita by the throat, "I have friend who might make you think differently" It was then the White Witch came, she appeared out of nowhere and strode right up to Aelita and Agram. "Hello" she said, "So you don't want to follow the rules do you? I thought you understood them your friends did" Then Ulrich and Yumi appeared beside Agram. "No!!!!" Aelita hollered, "I don't believe you it's not really them! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Flames began to embed her body burning her to the bone, feeding down on her flesh. **_

**Chapter 2: The museum**

**Aelita shot up in her bed, although everything seemed normal her stomach was really hurting and she was sure her dream last night meant something. "Girls" Aelita looked around her, "Are you up?" "Yes" said Katara from under her bed roll, "But I don't think we should go the museum" "Me neither" said Olivia holding up her head, "I had a seriously stupid dream" "You had it too" said Eden who had rolled over to Annabeth's side of the bed, "I thought that was Agram taunting me" "Agram was in your dream too" said Will who was still trying to pick herself off the floor, "It's like some sort of coincidence" "Great" said Annabeth pushing Eden out of the bed, "The dream must being getting worse" "Yeah" said Sora, "That must be it" Aelita didn't want to believe them, every part of her was getting weaker by the moment. "So" she said, "We're all having the dream changed for us" Before an answer could come Aelita's phone rang. "Hello' she said picking it up. "Sweetheart I need you home now" came her father's voice. "DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!" Aelita was relieved, "Last night the girls and I had a terrible dream about Agram trying to get us to join………………." "I know" Franz sounded worried, "Do you feel alright?" "My stomach hurts" Aelita said softly, "and I don't think it's something I ate" "Lie down" Franz said, "Go to the school infirmary if you have to, I'll take you home if starts hurting worse" "Thanks" Aelita said, "I love you" "And don't leave the campus" The phone hung up. "Dad knows" Aelita said, "He says we should lie down and not leave campus" "Sounds easy" said Will. Just then Belle, Sissi and Dorcas came in. "If you're planning on skipping the field trip" said Belle, "you've got another think coming" It was then all seven girls knew this would a fateful day.**

"**You know she will come back" Aelita said softly. Franz turned from his work. "After what happened to Zoe and Nessa" he said, "I could believe anything.**


End file.
